THIS INVENTION relates to shaped bodies, for example those used in the building and furnishing industries. More particularly, this invention relates to synthetic resin mouldings such as panels, doors and windows.
In the production of such synthetic resin mouldings, certain areas of the main panel, door or window have sections which have a decorative or functional, such as a glazing, effect. Around the perimeter of such sections a restraining moulding is typically applied which projects before the face of the section and which generally has an aesthetic appearance, termed a bolection. Where the bolection is fabricated as a synthetic resin moulding, it is found that not only the dimensional stability and consequent alignment of the bolection but also its colour and gloss match with the main panel have given rise to intractable quality control problems.
The present invention seeks to provide a new process to overcome these problems.